Le souvenir de ton nom
by cleolys
Summary: "L'amour, la générosité, le pardon: tout sera effacé. Ne restera que ma vengeance. Et j'aurais l'éternité pour confronter ma conscience à l'impossibilité d'oublier." Caroline prend une décision terrible quand son ami meurt sous ses yeux. Ne pas lire avant d'avoir vu la saison 5 episode 21 TVD, spoiler au début de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ne pas lire avant avoir vu l'épisode 21 saison 5. A vos risques et périls.**

_Il est mort. _

Caroline était hantée par cette phrase. Elle se répercutait contre les parois de son crâne, accaparant toutes ses pensées. Ce n"tait pas réel. Combien de temps était-elle restée agenouillée là, le regard dans le vide. Sa voix s'était enrouée à force de hurler, c'était donc le silence qui avait suivi. Et un vide immense.

_Il est mort._

De nouveau, elle baissa la tête pour contempler le visage de l'être aimé étendu contre elle. C'était bien le même visage, l'expression pensive, elle pouvait deviner dans ses yeux une surprise mal dissimulée. Mais cette statut n'étaie pas son meilleur ami, c'était un cauchemar. Oui, elle allait se réveiller. Ça ne pouvait arriver, pas à lui. Il était immortel non ? Son regard erra sur les traits de son ami, elle se réveillerait, l'appellerait au milieu de la nuit et elle entendrait son rire au bout du téléphone, sa voix douce et rassurante qui la taquinerait.

_Il est mort._

Un poids énorme lui écrasait le cœur. Elle oublierait vite son corps figé, ce corps de pierre qui disparaîtrait au soleil. Elle avança la main pour toucher sa peau et frémit quand elle la sentit si froide sous ses paumes. Son rêve pouvait-il être aussi précis. Caroline détailla encore et encore son ami à la recherche de l'imperfection qui révèlerait l'imposture.

_Il est mort._

Caroline secoua la tête. Pas lui, pas son ami. Fébrile, elle chercha à couvrir le trou laissé quand le voyageur lui avait arraché le cœur. Peut-être que cela cicatrisait si elle… Si elle… Elle devait réfléchir vite, le protéger, le ramener à la vie, le… Ses mains se mirent à trembler, puis tout son corps.

_Il est mort._

Un sanglot lui échappa. Elle s'agrippa au T-shirt de Stephan et s'écroula sur lui. Elle secouait la tête en murmurant pour elle-même :

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… » Un cri la traversa de part en part, la secouant de tout son être. Elle réalisa après que ce hurlement provenait d'elle. Un cri inhumain, le cri d'une âme éplorée, de celle qui avait provoqué _sa_ mort. Elle s'immobilisa à cette réalisation. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle, plus rien n'avait de sens que cette conviction. Elle l'avait tuée. Caroline eut l'impression d'entendre un déclic se faire en elle. La jeune vampire pencha sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel, attentive à ce qui se passait en elle. Comme une horloge qui s'arrêterait, un cœur qui cesserait de battre, elle sentit un voile l'envelopper lentement et étouffer son âme.

Il avait pu se passer des heures, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Caroline ? » La jeune blonde releva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Elle croisa le regard inquiet d'une femme qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle reconnut une jolie brune avec un homme à ses côtés. Les deux vampires venaient d'apercevoir le corps allongé par terre. La jeune fille lut sur leurs visages diverses émotions mais elle ne sut précisément les nommer. Ils avaient cessé de faire attention à elle. Ils avaient dû comprendre la situation rapidement à la vue du cœur arraché à ses côtés et de l'homme figé contre elle.

Elle sentit le poids de ce vampire mort contre elle et se dégagea. Caroline se releva et observa attentivement la scène qui se produisait devant elle. La brune tomba à genou devant la statue, l'homme se précipita sur le corps, cherchant… Quoi dont ? Le ramener à la vie ?

Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand la jeune fille eut une hésitation. Quelque chose la retenait de le laisser. Caroline jeta un dernier regard sur Stephan. Le vampire pétrifié à ses pieds ne la dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Sans bruit, elle s'en fut. Elena et Damon ne le remarquèrent que bien plus tard, tout à leur chagrin. Ils penseraient que la jeune vampire aurait besoin de temps comme eux pour faire son deuil. Mais elle n'était pas en deuil. Elle ne pensait plus aux morts.

Elle avait par contre certaines affaires à régler avec les vivants…

Le sort avait été arrêté : un seul doppelganger en vie ne suffisait pas pour compléter le rituel. Caroline n'avait pas vraiment de plan, elle voyait un voyageur et le tuait. Une route pavée de sang la conduisit bientôt jusqu'à Markos.

Celui-ci essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu empêcher le rituel. Quelque chose perturbait également le chant perpétuel des voyageurs, il manquait de puissance, il n'entendait que faiblement les voix de ses pairs. Bien sûr avec le rituel en cours, leur lien entre eux était moins fort, brouillé par l'énergie de la magie dont ils puisaient leurs forces. Il ne s'attendait pas à la jeune vampire. Concentré, il cherchait à joindre les autres voyageurs. Il fit volte-face quand dans son dos une voix dénuée d'émotions raisonna :

« Tes amis sont morts.» Markos la dévisagea sans comprendre :

« Qui… » Caroline le coupa en le saisissant à la gorge :

« Bien sûr, tu ne me reconnais pas. Je ne suis ni un doppelganger ni un puissant vampire. » Markos se dégagea avec un sort et la projeta contre le mur d'en face.

« Comment oses-tu… » Il s'empressa de lancer un nouveau sort, Caroline se saisit de l'un des sbires qu'elle avait assommé sur son passage et celui-ci se prit de plein fouet le sort de combustion qui lui était destiné. Markos écarquilla les yeux :

« Comment… » Caroline fut de nouveau sur lui en quelques secondes:

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit : je ne suis pas un doppelganger, mais je suis puissante. Et je ne t'aime pas.

-Que veux-tu ? » Elle haussa les épaules :

« C'est ça le problème, rien que tu puisses me donner. Et visiblement le sort t'a épuisé, me laissant à ma merci.» Elle plissa les yeux, pensive :

« Ton problème par contre, c'est que je n'ai aucune merci pour les gens de ton genre. Passe une agréable éternité de l'autre côté. Enfin, s'il existe encore puisque tu l'as détruit. On va vérifier ça tout de suite. »

Elle se précipita sur sa carotide et but son sang. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle sentit la force du sang des doppelgangers l'envahir. Une pointe d'amertume la saisit sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Le sang du vampire figé était en elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Quelque part, cela sembla apaiser sa soif. Mais ce moment passa très vite et de nouveau elle ne ressentit rien. Le corps de Markos s'écroula sans que Caroline s'en aperçut. Elle rassembla les corps et jeta une allumette sans se retourner. Elle quitta la maison en flammes et s'en fut de Mystic Falls.

Elle partait en chasse, et la proie était alléchante. Sorcière, voyageur… Quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin. Une éternité de chasse, Caroline sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres : cela semblait une perspective des plus alléchantes…

Damon et Elena arrivèrent rapidement au manoir des Salvatore, des pompiers étaient intervenus rapidement pour éteindre les flammes. Un peu de compulsion leur permit de leur faire oublier les corps. Elena était sans voix, tous les voyageurs disparaissaient, se faisant tuer les uns après les autres. Damon était auprès d'elle depuis le début. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, trop bouleversés pour se séparer.

« Damon… Qui a pu faire ça ?

-Tu veux dire, qui l'a fait avant moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir, cracha le vampire. »

« Est-ce que l'un des originaux aurait pu intervenir ?

-Non, décida Damon, ils sont très occupés à la Nouvelle Orléans, crois-moi. »

Bonnie les héla de loin, courant à leur rencontre. Elena la prit dans ses bras, soulagée qu'elle soit encore là. La réalisation se fit aussi vite, elle se dégagea :

« Bonnie, si tu es là… L'autre côté est-il…

-Encore debout ? Plus ou moins.

-As-tu… » les mots n'arrivaient pas à dépasser le bord de ses lèvres, Damon se raidit à son côté. Bonnie acquiesça :

« Oui, je l'ai vu.

-Oh. » Fut tout ce que put dire Elena. Bonnie secoua la tête :

« Je vous promets, je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour le ramener. » Damon la fixa du regard, son visage s'assombrit, il s'approcha d'elle menaçant :

« Tu as intérêt, sorcière Bennett, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Je serais sur ton dos jusqu'à ce…

-Damon ! » Intervînt Elena.

« Elle va trouver, je lui fais confiance. » Bonnie regarda autour d'eux :

« Où est Caroline ? Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous ? Comment va-t-elle ? » Elena secoua la tête :

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne répond pas. Elle est sous le choc. On ne l'a pas vu depuis… » Le vampire brune fronça les sourcils. L'image de Caroline, le visage inexpressif, les laissant sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Mon dieu, je crois… Qu'elle est partie. » Damon se tourna vers elle :

« Quoi ? Même moi, je sais qu'elle ne laisserait pas Stephan comme ça.

-Mais elle l'a fait, rétorqua Elena. Elle est partie et a tué toutes ces personnes. » Les yeux de Damon brillèrent quand il comprit ce qu'elle impliquait :

« Barbie vampire exécute sa vengeance, elle a éteint ses émotions. » conclut-il avec un demi-sourire. Elle remontait dans son estime de seconde en seconde. Elena avait de toutes autres pensées :

« On doit la retrouver, on ne peut la laisser pourchasser et tuer autant de gens.

-Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Damon avec une moue dubitative :

« C'est une collaboration rondement menée: on persécute Bonnie l'apprentie sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sortir Stephan de son chapeau magique et Caroline alias Kill Bill se charge d'étriper les responsables. Je suis certain qu'elle saura s'y prendre puisque mon frère a été son maître vampire.

-Non, je ne peux pas la laisser détruire son humanité.

-Elle aurait dû y penser avant de couper ses émotions.

-Damon !

-Pas mes affaires.» Conclut-il en retournant vers son manoir. Elena secoua la tête. Son amie chercha à la réconforter :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il reste sur mon dos, je garderai un œil sur lui. Va la chercher. Prends Matt avec toi, c'est lui qui t'a ramené la dernière fois. » Elena la serra dans ses bras, sa décision était prise. Avec ou sans Damon, elle la ramènerait.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine. Elle jetait fréquemment des regards en arrière. Elle était épuisée et effrayée; ce qui la pourchassait avait déjà tué tous ses compagnons. Elle n'avait dû sa fuite qu'à leur sacrifice.

« Pourquoi n'abandonnes tu pas ? » La voix de son bourreau résonnait dans l'allée sombre où elle s'était réfugiée. La voyageuse redoubla de vitesse pour la fuir. Elle étouffa en sanglot :

« Pitié… murmura-t-elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? 'Pitié' ? Très bien. » Une silhouette élancée apparut devant elle. Caroline, les yeux noirs et cerclés de veines lui sourit avec toutes ses canines. Son masque de vampire disparut. Deux yeux bleu clairs croisèrent le regard empli de larmes de la voyageuse.

« Je te l'accorde. » La jeune femme dévisagea la vampire, incrédule. La vampire lui sourit avec franchise et secoua la tête :

« Tu n'y es pour rien après tout. Pourquoi devrais-je te tuer ? Je suis rassasiée.

-M..Mer…Merci. » bredouilla-t-elle en reculant. Caroline tiqua.

« J'ai dit que je t'accordais ma pitié. Je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserai vivre. » Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et fondit sur sa dernière victime de la nuit.

Elle la cacha au fond de l'allée, derrière un amoncellement de détritus. Elle s'épousseta les mains et leva la tête. La lune était pleine, les étoiles cachées par la lumière de la ville. Où était-elle déjà ? Memphis ? New-York ? Ou Las Vegas ? Elle avait perdu le compte des villes qu'elle avait écumé. Et s'en fichait complètement. Caroline suivait une piste et traquait ses proies jusqu'au dernier. Elle s'étira, ses muscles endoloris se réveillaient mais elle l'ignorait la plupart du temps. L'air de rien, la jeune vampire rejoignit une rue plus fréquentée. Elle en avait fini ici.

« Caroline… » La jeune blonde soupira, une peste la suivait partout où elle allait, en général trop tard pour empêcher quoique ce soit. Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire cordial mais dénué d'émotions vraies :

« N'est-ce pas ma meilleure amie Elena ? Tu as raté la chasse. Encore une fois. » Rajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête, déplorée. La vampire brune s'avança vers elle, ignorant ses sarcasmes.

« Je t'en prie, arrête ça.

-Tu es de leur côté maintenant ?

-Non ! s'exclama Elena, bien sûr que non.

-Ça peut se comprendre, Stephan n'est plus là, toi et Damon pouvez… » Elena la coupa brusquement :

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, ça ne marchera pas. Tant que tu ne rentreras pas avec nous…

-Nous ? » Le sourire de Caroline s'agrandit :

« Mais où est donc ce cher Matt ? » Elle fit le tour d'elle-même :

« Je suppose avec une bonne dose de verveine dans le sang ? Ce serait dommage que je m'attaque à lui de nouveau, hum ? Viens donc, Matty ! J'ai eu assez de sang pour aujourd'hui.

-Caroline, ce n'est pas toi. » La vampire blonde fit volte-face :

« Et qui donc devrai-je être ? Il semble que le rôle de la vampire pleurnicheuse et incapable soit déjà pris. » Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, Caroline continua :

« Mais tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile ! Une idée où je pourrais trouver ces adorables jumeaux ? Tu sais, ceux qui nous ont trahis, ont voulu te tuer… Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Je…

-Bien sûr, hocha la tête Caroline, tu as des scrupules à me le dire puisque je vais les tuer.» Elle s'avança vers l'autre vampire :

« Mais… si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais te faire du mal. Ou à Matt. » Caroline fit la moue et pencha la tête de côté :

« Tu ne voudrais pas que la pauvre Caroline souffre de ça en plus n'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline détailla du regard son amie, ses yeux s'adoucirent un moment. Elena eut un fol espoir, peut-être...

La jeune blonde prit une pose abattue et soupira. Elle semblait à présent désarçonnée par l'entêtement de son amie. Elle posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule d'Elena :

« Tu es une véritable amie… Tu veux me ramener. » Elle haussa les épaules :

« Mais je suis déjà là. Et je suis plus forte que toi.» Elle saisit le cou d'Elena et le brisa avant de s'enfuir.

Matt avait vu la scène sans pouvoir réagir à temps. Il se précipita sur Elena, la soulevant pour qu'elle repose dans ses bras. Il se retrouvait avec une amie inconsciente et l'autre en fuite. Il avait connu de meilleurs jours. Au moins, savaient-ils à présent qui était sa prochaine cible. Et ils avaient un avantage ils savaient où ils se cachaient.

Elena avait longtemps hésité avant de _le_ mettre au courant. Mais combien de temps avant qu'_il_ ne l'apprenne ? Damon se serait empressé de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : Caroline sans émotions à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Elle se présentait alors devant sa demeure, hésitant à franchir la porte. Une fois dans la cour intérieure, elle aurait des explications à fournir. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna une dernière fois vers Matt :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, reste près de moi. » Ce dernier hocha la tête et franchit le premier l'enceinte de l'habitation.

Klaus et Elijah discutaient du meilleur emplacement pour l'enfant : pas trop au soleil ni trop à l'ombre un endroit sûr et à la vue de tous… Elijah perçut leur présence en premier. Klaus s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Ma chère, quelle surprise agréable ? » commença-t-il un rien moqueur. Elijah intervînt :

« Bienvenue. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue ? » Elena s'avança d'un pas décidé :

« Quelque chose est arrivé. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide. La tienne, pour être plus précise. » fit-elle en se tournant vers Klaus. Celui-ci réprima un sourire :

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous aider… » Matt s'exprima sur ce point :

« C'est à propos de Caroline. » Aussitôt les deux frères Originels échangèrent un regard.


	3. Chapter 3

La chasseuse de sorcières ne put réprimer un soupir de frustration. Elle écumait cette ville depuis quelques jours et aucune trace des jumeaux. Ils avaient des parents éloignés qui les hébergeaient. Mais ceux-ci demeuraient introuvables. Une fanfare lui coupa la route, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cette ville. Trop de bruits, de monde… Cela lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse, mais elle peinait à éviter la compagnie d'autres vampires. Plus elle était discrète, mieux elle s'en sortirait. Même si les différentes chasses l'avaient rendue plus expérimentée, plus sûre d'elle, Caroline ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Son besoin de vengeance n'était pas encore assouvi.

Son intérêt fut éveillé par un groupe de jeunes filles qui avançait avec un peu trop d'assurance. Elle esquissa un sourire, les sorcières semblaient toujours meilleures que les autres. Leur orgueil ne leur apportait rien de bon, elles la sous-estimaient et c'était bien là leur dernière erreur. La vampire les suivit à distance, montant sur les toits pour ne pas risquer qu'elles la repèrent. Elle observa la meneuse du groupe, son sourire s'agrandit. Trouvé. _Elle_ entre toutes, daignait mettre le nez dehors ? C'était bien là de la suffisance et de l'orgueil. Ce soir serait un festin…

Liv n'était pas tranquille. Elle s'était moquée de son frère qui refusait de sortir et cherchait un moyen de réparer le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Elle n'avait pas tant de scrupules. Ce n'était que des vampires. Leurs parents leur disaient qu'ils avaient bien agi mais devaient se faire oublier. Elle en avait assez d'entendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était forte, une sorcière puissante, même ces crâneuses de la moisson ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter son frère et ne pas sortir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle… Une silhouette se matérialisa subitement devant elle. La jeune fille lui fonça dedans et tomba en arrière :

« Hey ! Regarde où tu vas ! » Elle était de méchante humeur, elle s'apprêtait à être un peu plus désagréable quand elle reconnut avec horreur la personne devant elle.

« Pas toi… Tu es… tu es la gentille. » Caroline secoua la tête :

« Tu dois faire erreur. » Elle la saisit aux épaules et l'emporta avec elle. Liv voulut crier mais fut vite étouffée. Caroline la souleva :

« Tu vas m'aider à trouver ton petit frère. Une réunion de famille, quelle bonne idée. » Elle se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro qui lui avait envoyé une demi-douzaine de messages.

« Voyons si les cours de théâtre ont servi à quelque chose. » Elle toussota et prit sa voix la plus angoissée et humaine possible :

« Allo ? Oui, c'est bien le portable de… Hem. » Elle hésita, si elle n'avait pas réussi à les retrouver, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient là sous de fausses identités.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas son nom, je l'ai trouvé inconsciente. Oh, elle va bien. Je vous appelle parce que vous lui êtes le dernier à lui avoir envoyé un message.» Elle prit un accent paniqué :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, elle est tombée dans les pommes. Et… Je vais l'amener à l'hôpital. » La voix au bout du téléphone s'agita :

« Non, non pas la peine. Ma sœur est… épileptique oui. Ça lui arrive, elle n'a pas dû prendre ses médicaments. Je vais venir la chercher, où est-elle ? » Caroline sourit et regarda autour d'elle. Les bâtiments d'usine s'étendaient à perte de vue.

« L'église, un prêtre m'a aidé à la porter. Il a dit qu'elle serait en sécurité.

-Merci beaucoup. J'arrive tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha en fermant les yeux.

Caroline était proche d'en finir. Et pourtant, rien ne se passait. Ni joie, ni soulagement. Pas de culpabilité, simplement la conviction de devoir le faire. Elle était calme, méthodique. Prête.

Luke se précipita à l'intérieur de l'église et avisa directement sa sœur, allongée sur l'un des bancs en bois.

« Liv ! » Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, elle respirait doucement. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, avait-elle fait un simple malaise ? Un poids disparut quand Luke constata que sa sœur malgré son entêtement ne s'était pas fourrée dans les ennuis.

« Je me suis dit que c'était vous rendre hommage de vous réunir. » Luke sursauta et se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne; une femme assise sur les marches de l'autel. Elle les contemplait depuis un moment, pensive.

« Caroline… » Il connaissait ce visage, il le hantait comme bien d'autres depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de l'un des leurs. Celui qui s'était montré bon et gentil envers lui.

Il secoua la tête :

« Je suis… tellement désolé. » Caroline écarquilla les yeux, faussement surprise :

« D'avoir récupéré toute ta magie ? D'avoir pratiquement réussi à nous tuer ? » Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui :

« Ou d'avoir réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Nous ne voulions pas ça.

-Vraiment ? » Elle pencha la tête, dubitative.

« J'en doute. Tu voulais protéger ta sœur et ta petite personne. Jouer aux apprentis sorciers. Combattre le mal. Où est-ce que ça vous a mené ?

-Je suis tellement désolé. » Répéta-t-il sincèrement. Caroline le dévisagea attentivement. Il ne l'agaçait pas comme la jumelle. Elle semblait se rappeler qu'elle l'avait apprécié à un moment. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Moi aussi », dit-elle au bout d'un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se saisit de sa gorge. Il ne sentirait rien décida-t-elle, la vampire lui épargnait les souffrances qu'elle avait prévues.

« Je crois que je le suis aussi. » répéta-t-elle songeuse.

« Caroline ! NON ! » Avant qu'elle parvienne à l'étrangler, la jeune vampire se sentit happer en arrière. On lui cassa le bras pour qu'elle libère le sorcier. Elena se saisit des deux jumeaux et fila à toute allure. Caroline hurla de rage et se débattit. Elle griffa son agresseur qui jura avant de la maintenir à distance.

« Mon amour, je serais heureux que tu calmes tes ardeurs pour nos retrouvailles. » Elle toisa du regard l''homme qui la détenait. Ses traits lui étaient familiers. Il semblait l'observer avec curiosité, une lueur dans les yeux. Son nom lui vînt aux lèvres sans qu'elle put le retenir :

« Klaus. » C'était une affirmation, rien de plus. Le vampire originel sourit :

« Ravi que tu n'es pas perdu la mémoire. Faut-il que vous causiez toi et ton professeur vampire autant d'ennuis quand vous vous coupez de toute émotion ? » Caroline se détendit et ne répondit pas, continuant de le détailler. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement. Klaus la dévorait du regard mais restait méfiant. Caroline murmura alors d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion :

« Klaus… » Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était envoûté par elle. C'était un lien puissant qui semblait les rapprocher l'un de l'autre une force effrayante, irrésistible. Il défit légèrement la pression qu'il maintenait autour des poignets de la jeune femme.

« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. » Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Caroline échappa à l'emprise de Klaus, se saisit d'un chandelier et le blessa à la jambe. Elle fit volte-face quand Elijah lui barra la route. Elle pesta :

« Depuis quand vous êtes-vous réconcilier ?

-Chère Caroline, commença le frère originel. Une suggestion peut-être ? Une église n'est pas un lieu approprié pour se venger.

-Avec juste raison, rétorqua la vampire blonde en s'inclinant. Je vais me retirer.» Elle voulut le contourner mais il lui bloquait toujours le passage. Faisant preuve de patience, Caroline continua :

« Pourrais-je connaître le motif de votre intervention ?

-Ton humanité, amour. » Elle se retourna, les originels avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à revenir sans une égratignure. Se retrouver face à un était une situation déjà précaire. Deux… Elle croisa les bras :

« Tu fais dans les œuvres de charité à présent ? » Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même sans ses émotions, Caroline avait toujours son piquant bien à elle.

« Je crois, mon amour, que tu vas avoir besoin de nous. » Caroline se retînt de ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins si elle les énervait maintenant. Si elle voulait atteindre les jumeaux, elle devrait observer une bonne conduite.


	4. Chapter 4

« Donc… Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » fit Caroline en le suivant de quelques pas. Ils franchirent la porte de l'atelier de peinture. Klaus lui fit signe de s'approcher en souriant :

« En souvenir de bons moments… » La vampire blonde fit la moue, rien ne la toucherait. Elle était cependant curieuse de voir ce que l'originel avait peint en son absence. Elle erra donc de toile en toile, tournant le dos à Klaus pour bien lui signifier son mépris. Les peintures, elle devait le reconnaitre, étaient de belle facture. Les couleurs se mêlaient en harmonie ou forçaient le contraste complet au gré de l'artiste. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoique ce soit. La soirée dont il parlait était pourtant claire dans sa mémoire, une robe bleue scintillante, un bracelet étincelant, une dispute suivie d'un dessin… Elle s'intéressa aux croquis posés sur une planche de travail. Il y avait des vues de la Nouvelle Orléans, des personnes dans divers endroits : bars, échoppes… En feuilletant, elle tomba sur un visage qui la frappa par sa ressemblance. Le regard lointain, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, son double la fixait avec un air rêveur. Klaus s'approcha dans son dos, réduisant la distance entre eux :

« Il m'arrive de te dessiner sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, quand ton regard retient mon attention que je réalise… » Caroline sentit sa proximité mais ne le repoussa pas.

« Je me rappelle de certaines choses, » fit-elle en se retournant. Klaus planta son regard dans le sien, attentif et sûr de lui. Caroline soutînt son regard sans ciller.

« Je t'ai dit que certaines personnes étaient juste horribles et ne pouvaient pas être sauvées. Je t'ai aussi que je voulais que tu t'en ailles, que tu ne faisais pas partie de ma vie.

-Caroline, menaça-t-il. Elle se rapprocha de lui :

« Mais tu as aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'attrait du mal, même la plus innocente créature peut se laisser prendre. » Un silence passa entre eux, Klaus murmura :

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Le mal… » Caroline secoua la tête. Elle s'appuya contre la table qui supportait les dessins.

« Il n'y a pas de frontières aussi délimitées. Suis-je mauvaise sans mes émotions ? Je ne crois pas être meilleure avec. Je ne suis pas attirée par le mal. » Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec arrogance :

« Tu as déjà dit cela la dernière fois.

-Oh ? Et que s'est-il passé ? »Klaus franchit l'espace qui les séparait et caressa les cheveux blonds de la vampire :

« Tu m'as embrassé. » Caroline sembla amusée par cette déclaration.

« Non, j'ai tué douze sorcières pour mon amie. J'ai menti. J'ai obéis à ce sentiment humain aussi imprévisible que douteux. Et tu m'as rappelé mes paroles… » Klaus fronça les sourcils, pourquoi passait-elle d'un souvenir agréable à un autre moins agréable… Il ne comprenait pas sa logique. Caroline le contempla un instant :

« Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ? Je ne te plais plus sans mon humanité ? Je suis pourtant beaucoup moins pénible sans mes principes et mes jugements moralisateurs.

-Peut-être me suis-je habitué à tes jugements moralisateurs…

-Tu as surtout aimé quand je les ai mis de côté dans les bois. » Il rit franchement :

« Caroline, mon amour, tu n'arriveras pas à me distraire. » Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

« Vraiment ? » Elle s'avança près de l'un des tableaux inachevés en le désignant du regard. Elle se saisit d'un pinceau et traça en diagonal un trait noir.

« Je peux le réparer. » fit Klaus immobile et légèrement tendu.

« Vraiment ? » Caroline s'approcha d'une nature morte en cours d'exécution, se saisit d'une pomme servant de modèle et croqua dedans avant de la lancer à Klaus.

« Je me souviens de ce que c'était, répliqua-t-il pensif» Caroline , agacée par son manque de réaction, avisa alors une peinture retournée contre le mur. Elle esquissa un sourire et fit mine de s'approcher. Aussitôt Klaus réagit et bloqua son chemin. La vampire blonde fronça les sourcils quand il joignit ses poignets pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

« Tu ne me ramèneras pas, asséna-t-elle, et je tuerais ces jumeaux. » Klaus répéta simplement ce qu'il avait assuré pour chaque œuvre :

« Je peux le réparer, je me souviens de ce que c'était. » Il croisa son regard et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Je te ramènerai. » Caroline fondit sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes rapidement. Caroline se blottit contre lui et mit toute son ardeur à faire fléchir sa volonté. Elle le sentit se détendre et encercler sa taille de ses mains. Alors seulement elle se saisit des ustensiles sur la table de travail derrière elle pour le frapper avec. Dans sa course pour lui échapper, elle renversa des verres d'eau colorée ayant servi pour différentes peintures.

« Caroline ! Ragea-t-il. »

Un verre brisé et un bruit de course retentirent de bon matin dans la demeure des originels. Hayley grimaça. Rebekah allait hurler. Klaus répliquerait. Elijah serait patient.

Caroline franchit le seuil de la porte et avisa Hayley. Elles se mesurèrent du regard. La vampire blonde n'avait aucune émotion la concernant : ni haine, ni attachement. Elle pouvait donc trouver sa présence acceptable. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et croisa les jambes. Hayley berçait dans ses bras son enfant. La nouvelle mère avait été mise au courant du drame qu'avait traversé la jeune vampire et un surplus d'hormones la poussait à lui manifester son amitié. Elle était particulièrement touchée que des émotions trop intenses, la perte d'un être cher, l'aient fait basculer de l'autre côté. Elle sentait que Caroline acceptait mieux sa présence que les autres, peut-être parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à la changer. Dans une situation similaire, Hayley se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être fait la même chose. Et si ses émotions l'avaient entravée, elle les aurait étouffées. Elle resserra son étreinte et contempla son bébé. Elle l'aurait fait…

Klaus déboula dans la pièce, excédé. La surprise le stoppa net dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer Caroline qui avait pris un malin plaisir à saccager son atelier. Avait-il été stupide d'essayer de recréer l'atmosphère de leurs premiers rendez-vous. La vision de ces deux êtres que tout oppose l'immobilisa un instant. Il avait souvent pensé à cette rencontre, à ce qu'elle impliquait pour lui. Un enfant, une mère et un amour difficile. Particulièrement en ce moment. Ses yeux revinrent sur Caroline. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait. L'originel eut envie de rire quand il réalisa sa stratégie. Elle savait qu'elle était en zone neutre du moment qu'elle se tenait près d'Hayley ou du bébé. Elle ne risquait rien.

« Un problème, Klaus ? fit Hayley.

-Pas grand-chose… » Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Caroline fronça les sourcils, elle pensait se débarrasser de lui un moment si elle le poussait à bout. Klaus croisa les mains et lui sourit aimablement. Elle l'ignora. Hayley ne prêta pas attention à leur manège.

« Elle a faim, je vais lui préparer son biberon. Caroline, chérie, tu peux t'en occuper le temps que je revienne ? » Klaus écarquilla presque autant les yeux que l'intéressée quand elle se retrouva avec l'enfant dans les bras.

« Que… » Hayley lui tapota l'épaule et s'en fut comme si de rien était. Il fallait du courage ou une grande dose de stupidité pour confier à un vampire son enfant même hybride.

L'enfant gesticulait moins et observait attentivement la vampire. Elle était assez près pour frôler les boucles blondes de Caroline. Celle-ci la laissa faire, vaguement ennuyée d'être prisonnière de son propre piège. Elle la redressa pour que la petite fille soit face à elle. Cette dernière commença à toucher son visage avec curiosité tout en babillant des mots incompréhensibles. Comme pour la mère, l'enfant ne lui évoquait aucune espèce de sentiment, elle pouvait donc s'en contenter. Klaus n'avait pas cette chance. Il l'observait attentivement, songeur. La faire revenir serait difficile. Elena pensait qu'il pourrait les aider mais il ne voyait pas comment… Un vampire retrouve son humanité seulement quand il le désire, et cela pouvait prendre des années…

Une chose imprévue se passa, l'enfant hybride sourit à la jeune femme. Et Caroline sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle dissimula bien vite cette faiblesse et remit rapidement l'enfant dans les bras d'Hayley à son retour. Elle se tourna alors vers Klaus :

« Laisse-moi les tuer, le reste m'importe peu. »

Elena fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait couru jusqu'ici et peinait à contenir sa joie. Elle se précipita sur Caroline encore assise et s'agenouilla devant elle. Matt la suivait de peu aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

« Caroline, ils ont trouvé un moyen. » La vampire blonde la contempla sans comprendre.

« Stephan est revenu à la vie. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Ils… Luke, Liv et Bonnie ont réussi à le ramener. Il va bien. » Tous retinrent leur respiration et l'observèrent. Mais rien ne se passa. Caroline soupira :

« Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que je les tue. » Elle haussa les épaules :

« Très bien, je ne le ferai pas. » Elena lui adressa son plus beau sourire et la prit par les mains :

« On va rentrer à Mystic Falls, il veut te voir, il y a tant de choses à… » Caroline se raidit et retira ses mains. Un masque de froideur envahit son visage.

« Non. » Matt et Elena la dévisagèrent surpris. Klaus et Hayley s'étaient mis en retrait, discrets.

« Je n'y retourne pas. » Elle secoua la tête et croisa le regarde de Klaus:

« Je m'en vais.» Caroline s'éclipsa de la pièce sans un seul adieu. Encore sous le choc, Elena et Matt firent leurs bagages et quittèrent la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils leur avaient été impossibles de retrouver leur amie avant leur départ.

Caroline était au balcon et les vit quitter l'enceinte, l'air abattu. Elle les laissait derrière elle. La jeune vampire s'accouda au rebord un moment. Pour s'occuper, elle observait les gens autour d'elle. Des familles, des amis, des inconnus… Une multitude de vies qui passaient devant elle. Quelle était la prochaine étape de son voyage ? Elijah la rejoignit et s'appuya à la rambarde.

« Tu laisses tes amis partir ? » Caroline garda le silence. Elijah continua :

« Ils t'ont pourtant offert leur indulgence. Ils étaient prêts malgré ce que tu as fait. » Caroline frémit et répliqua :

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Il sourit :

« Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas. Une éternité de solitude est bien longue, crois-moi. » Caroline l'observa attentivement :

«Tu n'es pas seul, tu as réunis ta famille. » Elijah parut surpris par son commentaire. Dénuée d'émotions, elle exposait les choses en toute objectivité et pourtant…

« C'est vrai. » Il parut réfléchir un instant :

« Sache que tu es la bienvenue, si tu veux rester. Hayley et l'enfant se sont attachés à toi. Klaus… reste le même que tu as connu. » Caroline secoua la tête :

« Je veux être seule.

-Où iras-tu ? » Elle ferma les yeux un instant :

« Là, où je pourrais oublier. » Elle se reprit et quitta Elijah brusquement. Il méditait encore sur cette entrevue quand son frère le rejoignit.

« Entêtée, elle est plus butée que tous les chefs Vikings réunis. » Elijah se tourna vers son frère, il semblait détenir un début d'information important :

« Cela pourrait être la clé de ce mystère, mon cher frère. Son entêtement à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. »

Caroline retrouva facilement Hayley dans la chambre du bébé. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises par terre et jouaient tranquillement. La jolie brune leva sa tête à son apparition et la petite fille gazouilla gaiement en tendant les bras vers la vampire. Caroline fit quelques pas en avant et s'agenouilla.

« Je m'en vais. » Hayley sourit :

« Je sais. » Caroline fixa un instant son regard sur le bébé qui cherchait à attraper l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Elle… est très jolie. Elle sera forte. Veille à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. C'est trop tard après… » Hayley l'observait sans mot dire. Caroline semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle finit par se redresser et se dirigea vers le couloir. Hayley hésita et l'interpella :

« Caroline… Tu n'es pas obligée de rester seule. Tu pourras toujours revenir ici. Ce que tu as fait… Tu l'as fait en sa mémoire. Cela n'excuse rien, mais… Tu l'as fait pour lui. »

Caroline descendit à toute allure les escaliers, se saisit de son sac et sortit de l'enceinte sans un regard en arrière. Elle marchait d'un pas vif et rejoignit sa voiture un peu plus loin. Elle démarra le break et enclencha la première vitesse. Elle partait loin d'ici, loin des émotions refoulées qui menaçaient de la noyer, loin de ce visage qui était persuadé de l'aimer. Elle ne voulait pas, ne méritait pas, pas maintenant, ni jamais…

Klaus fit irruption dans la pièce, furieux :

« Où est-elle ? » Hayley sursauta et recoucha le bébé avant de répondre :

« Elle est déjà partie. » Klaus se retînt de lui hurler dessus :

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché de…

-Elle a besoin de temps, Klaus. » Le vampire originel pesta contre cette femme et sa logique insensée. Une idée le traversa et il la dévisagea avec suspicion :

« Tu savais.

-Quoi dont ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Que les émotions de Caroline revenaient. » Elle haussa les épaules :

« Je pense qu'elle ne les a jamais vraiment perdues.

-Comment as-tu su…

-Le jumeau n'aurait eu aucune chance, elle a eu une hésitation me disait Elena. Mais je n'avais que des soupçons Klaus, rien de tangible. Seulement, une impression. » Elle sourit en contemplant Klaus :

« Je pense que tu espérais également, mais tu avais peur qu'elle te rejette de nouveau.

-Et ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ? » Hayley secoua la tête :

« Je ne crois pas. Elle ne se serait pas attardée ici aussi longtemps.» Klaus eut du mal à ne pas laisser l'espoir s'installer en lui. Il restait indécis, partir à sa recherche ? Il passa sa main dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Caroline… Comment allait-elle maintenir la culpabilité à distance ? Tout ça pour un Salvatore… Encore un, pensa-t-il dépité. Mais cette pensée éveilla en lui les prémices d'un plan. Hayley le jaugea d'un œil méfiant :

« Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce regard. Tu prépares quelque chose. » L'originel lui sourit sans lui répondre.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline était arrivée. Elle gara la voiture sur le parking de graviers où quelques voitures de campeurs stationnaient. Elle laissa les clefs sur le contact, agrippa son sac et claqua la porte de la voiture derrière elle. La vampire s'enfonça dans la forêt avec un seul but. Ne pas en ressortir.

Elle marchait inlassablement depuis des jours, grimpant toujours plus haut. Elle s'était refusé la moindre goutte de sang humain. Les quelques campeurs qu'elle avait croisés l'avaient vite oubliée avec un peu de compulsion. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration. Oublier était impossible. Elle tenait sa bague de jour dans sa main. La serrant un peu plus fort dans sa paume, elle le déposa sur un rocher avoisinant. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles, aucune pollution lumineuse, aucun pôle électrique ne rayaient le ciel en cet instant. Caroline n'avait pas réalisé à quelque point elle avait désiré voir un ciel étoilé comme celui-là. Elle n'était jamais allée nulle part… En quelques mois, la vampire était allée de ville en ville, de pays en pays… Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Caroline ne parvenait pas à l'évaluer, il n'y avait que la précision des morts qu'elle avait provoqués.

Elle n'oublierait pas. Mais elle pouvait toujours maintenir cette illusion jusqu'à… Une rafale de vent la surprit. Elle sentit sa présence avant qu'il ne se manifeste.

« Ne t'approche pas.

-Caroline…

-Va-t'en !» Le menaça-t-elle, le visage ravagé par des cernes et des veines tout autour des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas responsable. » Caroline se releva brusquement et lui fit face.

« Menteur ! » Klaus s'avança avec précaution :

« C'est la vérité et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. » Il se déplaça et alors seulement Caroline vit l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait. Klaus aperçut la bague de jour, fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais se retînt. Il se détourna de Caroline et s'avança vers Stephan :

« Elle est à toi. » finit-il par dire avec une pointe d'amertume et de colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter d'une voix à peine audible et pleine de menaces :

« Tu as un temps limité. J'interviendrais si nécessaire au cas où tu te montrerais incapable. » Stephan esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Klaus disparut de leur vue. Stephan reporta son attention sur Caroline :

« Hey… » La jeune vampire eut l'impression d'être brisée en mille morceaux. Elle recula, se rapprochant de la falaise. Stephan se tenait devant elle, serein.

« Je disparais quelques mois et tu te transformes en fauteur de troubles.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.» Stephan hocha la tête et s'avança encore.

« Je pense au contraire que je devrais être ici. » Il désigna la bague posée sur un rocher.

« Tu devrais la remettre. » Elle secoua la tête. Le vampire s'impatienta :

« Caroline, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si. Je…» Il se rapprocha encore, Caroline était immobile :

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. » Elle secoua la tête et baissa le regard. Stephan en profita pour réduire la distance entre eux et l'agripper pour l'éloigner du bord :

« Très bien ! Tu ne veux rien entendre ? Parfait. Ecoute attentivement ceci, Caroline Forbes. Tu es égoïste, tu ne t'es pas sacrifiée à ma place, tu ne m'as pas ramené à la vie, tu n'as pas empêché un voyageur dans un corps d'hybride de me tuer. » Caroline l'écoutait horrifiée et hypnotisée. Pouvait-il vraiment le croire. Elle secoua la tête. La jeune femme s'accrochait à sa voix pour ne pas céder à la tempête d'émotions qui la traversait. Le regard de Stephan s'adoucit :

« Caroline… Tu ne m'as pas oublié. » Il plongea dans son regard et prit son visage entre ses mains :

« Alors reviens, souffla-t-il. Reviens-moi.» Les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent. La lumière se refléta sur les premières larmes de Caroline. Discrètement Stephan avait glissé à sa main la bague. Le lever du jour était à couper le souffle. La jeune vampire murmura d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Stephan la serra dans ses bras :

« Moi aussi, Care… Moi aussi. » Les deux amis restèrent un moment silencieux.

Klaus adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, les observait avec un sourire. Il étouffait sa jalousie pour respecter la beauté de cette rencontre. Ils méritaient de se retrouver. Un sourire creusa les fossettes de ses joues. Il aurait tout le temps de retrouver Caroline une fois qu'elle aurait fait la paix avec elle-même.

Klaus était parti devant pour organiser leur départ. Caroline ne quittait pas Stephan d'une semelle, ce qui avait le don de mettre la patience de Klaus à rude épreuve. Cela amusait Stephan et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter. Il venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment, je ne pensais pas que les choses avaient autant avancées entre toi et ton preux chevalier. » Caroline le dévisagea désemparée.

« De quoi parles-tu… » Stephan leva les yeux au ciel :

« De celui qui m'a menacé de me pourchasser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Terre si je ne le rejoignais pas immédiatement? Celui qui a quitté son royaume pour te retrouver ? Celui encore qui se retient en ce moment-même de t'enlever à moi par respect pour tes sentiments ? » Caroline sourit timidement et baissa la tête.

« Il n'est pas si mal, hein ? » Insista Stephan pour la taquiner. Caroline le bouscula pour la forcer à dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Effectivement. » Ils arrivaient au parking, Caroline leva les yeux et avisa Klaus, appuyé négligemment contre la voiture en les attendant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vampire semblait poser une question muette, cherchant chez elle une réponse qu'elle seule aurait pu lui donner.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Caroline sourit franchement. Elle réapprendrait à vivre. Elle était peut-être seule face à sa culpabilité. Mais la jeune femme l'assumerait. Elle avait la volonté de découvrir ce que son éternité promettait. Et elle ne la vivrait pas seule…


End file.
